Kurenai
by Akabane Kurodo
Summary: Cuando te vi supe que en tí no podría confiar, cuando te conocí supe que de ti nunca me podría fiar...y cuando supe que podría odiarte...mi corazón comenzó a amarte. [Yaoi SxR]
1. Chapter 1

_**K U R E N A I**_

**Serie: **Loveless

**Pairing: **Soubi x Ritsuka

**Category: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **Angst, Lime, Confusiones, Romance…algo de violencia…posteriormente Lemon.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo a…..mm, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **No se cuanto espero de este fic, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_tsuki no KAASU_

_tsumetai yume no naka de..._

La luna resplandecía en un color blanco-azulado sobre el horizonte, cuando las nubes oscurecidas paseaban frente a una imagen que apenas se formaba, en la silueta de una persona girándose levemente sobre si misma, la oscuridad.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_**Cuando tu cuerpo es nieve  
perdida en un olvido deshelado,  
y el aire no se atreve  
a moverse por miedo a lo olvidado;  
y el mar, cuando se mueve  
e inventa otra postura,  
es sólo por sentirse de este lado  
más ágil de recuerdos y amargura.**_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Kurenai / Parte 1 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El suave timbre del instituto llenó los espacios dentro de las aulas escolares y los pasillos que pronto se llenaron de estudiantes. Aquellos alegres comentarios desenvolvían conversaciones triviales acerca de los más recientes comunicados televisivos, series, o algún deporte que estuviese en temporada, incluso modas y actividades recreativas eran las que circulaban por los labios de cada estudiante.

El aula de sexto grado comenzaba a quedar vacía, dejando solo tres pares de orejitas curiosamente delineadas a la misma tonalidad del color de cabello de cada uno de sus portadores.

"Ne! Ritsuka-kun! Por qué no vamos mañana a mi casa? Podemos comprar algo para comer!" aquella voz infantilmente entusiasta pertenecía a una chica, de cabellos rosáceos y una figura bastante más pronunciada para una chica de su aparente edad, pero de ambos modos parecía bastante aniñada con respecto a los otros chicos, que aún con ello eran de más baja estatura que ella.

"Hnm…de acuerdo…" algo más sobrio, era un niño de la misma edad que los otros dos, llevaba sus cabellos ligeramente cortos y oscuros al igual que sus orejas, más sus ojos eran de un color llamativamente purpúreo al igual que la forma en como su rostro se delineaba gracilmente, era demasiado bonito para ser un chico, pero lo era.

"Yo también voy! A la casa de Yuiko-san! Verdad!" el otro chico que les acompañaba llevaba anteojos tras sus curiosos ojos que solo parecían ser y pertenecer a la chica de cabellos rosas, más la pequeña solo parecía notar a Ritsuka.

"Claro como quieras!" y así era, ella solía ser de ese mismo modo entusiasta con todos, algo que había sacado de alguna forma al pequeño Ritsuka de su ensimismamiento anterior.

"Bien debo irme, nos veremos mañana chicos" el ojipurpura se colocó la mochila, excusándose de tener que hacer algo importante y no poder acompañarles en el camino de regreso a casa, más no se extrañaban, cuando Ritsuka decía eso generalmente tenia que ver con Soubi.

"Ne! Bye bye Ritsuka!" la chica se despidió de él con un vigoroso movimiento de su mano, antes de tomar su mochila y correr rumbo a las escaleras para abandonar el instituto, seguida muy de cerca por el muchacho de cabellos largos y anteojos perdidamente enamorado de ella…

El muchacho pequeño aún se conservó dentro del aula, observaba la ausencia que se había plasmado en el interior del lugar luego de la salida de sus compañeros…aquel día, aquel día había prometido…se había propuesto…había confirmado…que su destino debía ser guiado por si mismo, que las palabras de su supuesto "verdadero nombre" no significaran una diferencia en sus existencia, no de esa forma…

'Loveless…' sus pensamientos vagaron en la totalidad que le cubría, las frías paredes que dejaban colarse los adustos rayos del atardecer, y él aún no había salido de su ensimismamiento por si mismo, suspiró un poco…plegó sus brazos al frente sosteniéndolos cruzados entre si para recargar nuevamente su barbilla…había una sensación de entumecimiento en su pecho, si aquellas palabras habían sido verdad, en un momento se encontró de pie en un punto fijo sobre el cual no supo hacia donde guiar sus pasos…de eso había sido un mes…lucharía por vivir su vida…pero…todavía tenia muchas preguntas sin respuesta circulando dentro de su memoria.

"Seimei…" su voz dejó escapar un suspiro revelando las palabras, culpable de que ahora todo fuese aún más confuso, qué había sucedido entonces con su hermano? Por qué Soubi continuaba negándole información? Por qué había combatientes que seguían intentando cazarles?... por qué…tantas cosas? "A pesar de todo…en ocasiones…nada parece tener sentido…" aquel susurro fuera de sus labios se convirtió en un murmullo pesado.

Cerró sus ojos vacilantes, sumido en sus pensamientos…debía volver a casa, había excusado a sus amigos el no poder regresar con ellos, pero esta vez tampoco había ido en compañía de Soubi…incluso, no había recibido mensaje alguno de los que frecuentaba enviarle…Ese sujeto…que estaría haciendo en ese momento?.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sin notarlo había flotado en un letargo silencioso momentos antes, momentos o….

Giró su mirada hacia el reloj que descansaba en la parte alta de la pizarra captando su atención que al menos habían pasado 3 horas desde el último momento que conservaba sus ojos purpúreos abiertos, era muy tarde…la noche estaba cayendo ya y con ello su 'toque de queda' dictado por su madre para llegar a casa. Su madre…seguía en la misma situación, perdía el control, gritaba…maldecía, y siempre reprochaba que él no era su hijo…pese a que lo era, en aquella ocasión todo había cambiado. Cerró sus ojos, era su madre al fin y al cabo y de ambas formas la quería…

Aletargado hasta la conciencia arrastró sus pies hasta que ellos empujaron la silla en la cual había estado desde largo rato, jaló la mochila colgándosela a la espalda y con ello emprendió camino fuera de la escuela por los solitarios pasillos, tendría suerte si la reja aún se encontraba abierta, si no era así tendría que buscar al vigilante y darle alguna excusa por la cual aún se encontraba dentro…o en todo caso saltarla él mismo.

Al llegar al jardín de entrada de la escuela los faroles comenzaron a parpadear para llevar luz a la ya desierta escuela, y efectivamente, la amplia reja de metal negro se encontraba cerrada en totalidad, el vigilante no se notaba por los alrededores así entonces…debía ir por la barda para poder brincarla.

"Necesitas ayuda?" aquella voz tan familiar…que le hacía vibrar por alguna razón tan extraña desde lo más profundo de su ser, que le hacía detestarlo y quererle a la vez, una rara mezcla de emociones se proyectaban cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

"Soubi…" afirmó en un tono de voz apenas perceptible incluso para sus propios labios, giró la cabeza cual si se encontrase enfadado con él, era ya común aquella acción en el rostro más pequeño, pero era lo mismo…siempre recibía una sonrisa por parte del rubio

"Quería verte, Ritsuka" Tras los anteojos redondos aquellos ojos violáceos le mostraban un gran gesto de simpatía, más siempre de ambos modos era tan inescrutable que más allá de ello jamás podía notar un gesto, el pequeño movió la cola ondeándola insistentemente…siempre era igual, por qué no podía cambiar aquello? Pero fuera como fuere…él ya le tenía un afecto un tanto desmesurado

"Hn, no tienes remedio…" espetó entre dientes el pequeño, mirando hacia algún punto lejano aún detrás de la reja

"Sa …" la afilada mirada violácea apenas detrás de los anteojos redondos giró directamente sobre el chico, esbozando una sonrisa tan dulce y apacible como solía ser con él, parecía que solo con él y nada mas que para con él "…Quieres brincar la reja? Déjame ayudarte" los suaves labios curveados finamente provocaban ese aire de atracción que se hacía irresistible ante los ojos de tantos a los que el rubio no hacía caso alguno.

"Yo puedo hacerlo solo" el pequeño giró los ojos nuevamente, luego de haberlos vuelto a colocar sobre la figura más alta que si, realmente esa persona tenía un gran significado para él dentro de su corazón, en verdad tenía aquella misma sensación cada vez que le veía, si bien Soubi siempre le había parecido extraño no significaba que le desagradara…y cada vez que se encontraba cerca, sentía sus mejillas ceder al calor que en breve se agolpaba derramando el color sonrosado en ellas…

"No estoy dudando de ello…" los afilados ojos parecían buscarle siempre detrás de los anteojos redondos, era tan difícil saber qué pensaba en realidad sobre qué momento…siempre le pareció confuso, a pesar de que se habían acercado un poco más desde aquel día "Solo quiero ayudarte"

"Está bien…" suspiró dándose por vencido, ir en contra de los deseos de Soubi, podría…pero últimamente tenía cierto pesar si le ordenaba fríamente algo, había aprendido que, tenerle tal afecto al rubio le hacía ser más considerado, principalmente…con todos, ellos, él, le habían cambiado.

Apoyó un pie sobre una de las aberturas de la reja negra de la escuela, para escalar un poco y poder llegar al filo, donde pasó un pie detrás del otro con cuidado, más la brisa que había caído momentos antes cuando se hubo quedado dormido hizo trastabillar su pie y sus manos resbalar del frio metal.

"A…wah!" apenas gritó brevemente sintiéndose caer cuando aquellos fuertes brazos le detuvieron justo en el aire, impidiéndole caer, cual mismo movimiento fue llevado cerca del pecho ajeno, donde era acunado de forma cariñosa…Y sucedía…

Por qué siempre sucedía con él? Aquella sensación incipiente dentro de su pecho que pronto viajaba a su estómago, logrando un hueco dentro de éste donde algo parecía revolotear insistentemente, ahondado las sensaciones en su cuerpo, produciéndole aquel ligero temblor que le cubría de pies a cabeza, era extraño…confuso y reconfortante a la vez.

"Te hiciste daño, Ritsuka?" al abrir sus purpúreos ojos luego de haberlos cerrado brevemente para no recibir el impacto se topó tan directamente con los ajenos que el calor subió aún más profusamente a sus mejillas

"Iie, no pasó nada" en un gesto desaprobatorio para si mismo giró la mirada lejos, estaba fastidiado de sentir aquello que aún no alcanzaba a comprender pero que conocía era algo muy fuerte hacia el rubio, algo le molestaba realmente…Soubi…qué sentía Soubi realmente respecto a él?...

"Eso me alegra" los delgados labios corrieron hasta alcanzar su frente, en la cual fue dejado un beso limpiamente, entre su cabello y su piel con la ligera presión de un pétalo, Soubi…siempre era 'delicado' con él…

"Oye…" un ligero 'hm?' fue lo que recibió por respuesta por parte del gesto de duda del rubio "Ya puedes bajarme" susurró con un tono de voz que parecía fastidiado, aunque aquel gesto era más contra si mismo que contra el rubio.

"Déjame sostenerte un poco más…" aún cuando la respuesta del chico parecería iba a ser negativa no le dejó protestar, pues pronto aquel abrazo se cerró más sobre si mismo, haciéndole sonrojar nuevamente cuando apenas estaba intentando controlar esa sensación extraña, y en aquel momento ya no pudo negarse, tan solo…tan solo se recargó sobre el pecho que le mantenía protegido, bajando ligeramente sus orejas para entrecerrar sus ojos…eran tan apacible..estar así, había aprendido a disfrutarlo…

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del rubio que comenzó su andar, luego de q no había escuchado ya refutar al pequeño niño que llevaba en sus brazos, le parecía tan lindo…era dulce…y pequeño…avanzó por las calles oscurecidas, no había demasiadas personas ahí desde que se encontraban un poco retirados de lo que el centro representaba, ahí si había muchísimas personas casi a cualquier hora. Los sonidos embriagantes nocturnos llegaban a los oídos del pequeño que había comenzado a dormitar en el silencio que se había establecido cómodamente entre ambos.

No supo cuando sucedió, simplemente abrió los ojos de repente encontrándose ya recostado sobre la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole el cuerpo y la ventana ligeramente abierta, dejando pasar por las cortinas delgadas el vientesillo fresco.

"Na..nande?" desconcertado por no haber sentido cuando sucedió encontró que tenía puestas las ropas usuales, no se había cambiado, y claro…eso si lo hubiese recordado, se enderezó un poco buscando en la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba fuera de su habitación si todo era completamente normal, hasta notar que sobre el suelo, se encontraba sentado alguien… "Soubi…"

El murmullo que provocaron sus labios no hicieron despertar al joven que se encontraba a un lado, tenia una de sus piernas recogidas en la cual recargaba uno de sus codos donde su frente descansaba, lanzando ligeramente su cabello rubio al frente cubriéndole el rostro que no se dejaba ver, su otra mano se había acomodado con simpleza entre su otra pierna y el suelo..parecía descansar simplemente, deducido por los suaves sonidos de su respiración…

Sus purpúreos ojos enfocaron directamente hacia la figura durmiente sobre el suelo…si, le quería…le tenia mucho aprecio, había aprendido lo que significaba querer a alguien, pero…qué tan grande era ese sentimiento? Podía percibir sus propias respiraciones pausadas ir y venir de sus pulmones, hasta el mismo agobiante calor que irradiaba cuando se encontraba cerca suyo…

Se inclinó un poco recargando su rostro de costado sobre la almohada para poder verle mejor…pero, deseaba conocer como dormía, la curiosidad por ver su rostro apaciblemente descansando, diferente a como le veía por las mañanas…esa curiosidad le invadió de forma impertinente, a pesar de estar en contra de esa decisión se giró sobre la cama hasta lograr bajarse, su colita se movía activamente aunque deseaba tenerla completamente quieta, inclinándose un poco hacia delante sus curiosos ojos buscaron la forma de poder verle el rostro todavía acomodado en la misma posición, ajustándose para asomarse en un pequeño espacio donde pudo asomarse…

Y…era tan distinto…no, era igual, solo que…solo que….

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo completamente, pero no era a causa de un presentimiento, esta vez fue completamente distinto, en un segundo se echó hacia atrás cayendo sobre el suelo sin mucho ruido, que…que había sido eso?...

Esa sensación…sintió sus mejillas agolparse en un calor incontenible venido desde su pecho, el aire resbalaba con dificultad para alcanzar sus pulmones por la única razón sobre el cual su pecho ejerció una fuerza tan profunda que le robaba el aliento, ansias…ellas recorrieron su cuerpo dilatando su mirada al mismo momento en el cual su estómago dio varios vuelcos innecesarios…y lo más claro…su corazón latió con tal fuerza que amenazó con salir de las riendas de su propio control, incontenible, invadiendo sus oídos hasta escuchar solo su propia respiración y latir…era tan confuso…tanto…

'Por qué…por qué me pasa esto…con él…' aún con la misma respiración acompasando rápidamente sus pensamientos, llevó su mano hasta su frente deteniéndola en frustración, no lo comprendía, quería pero no alcanzaba a tener un razonamiento claro de aquello, apretó con su mano fuertemente cerrando los ojos, necesitaba…qué necesitaba?


	2. Chapter 2

_**K U R E N A I**_

**Serie: **Loveless

**Pairing: **Soubi x Ritsuka

**Category: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **Angst, Lime, Confusiones, Romance…algo de violencia…posteriormente Lemon.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo a…..mm, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **No se cuanto espero de este fic, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_kotoba no nai sekai de_

_bokura wa ai wo kataru_

Un par de ojos azulados que, afilados, observan la efímera figura que se mantiene a su lado solo como la imagen remota de alguien que podía existir, aquello desaparece frente a si, remontándose solo a cerrar los ojos en aquel instante.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Estoy perdido,  
no veo mi camino,  
No encuentro mi destino.  
Cada vez es más oscuro,  
camino y camino, y no sé ni qué persigo  
a dónde llego, ni qué me lleva.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Kurenai / Parte 2 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Intentó calmarse, posó su mirada directamente al techo de la oscurecida habitación suavizando su respiración, cuando no le veía pensaba en él, cuando le veía seguía pensando en él…le quería y a la vez le detestaba tantas veces, odiaba que guardara secretos para con él, si él mismo iba abriéndose a las posibilidades, él continuaba en la misma posición, cuál confianza había?...era…si existía pero…pero de ambas formas, aún con todo, todavía se sentía lejos de él.

Volvió su mirada en corto para ver a la persona que dormía, 'ano..baka…' pensó para si, jalando una de las cobijas sobre la cama, Soubi era necio y tendría que ordenarle para que le obedeciera en ocasiones o aceptara una sugerencia…pero no le gustaba aquello, él no era su amo ni mucho menos, en ocasiones le gustaría que lo entendiese sin tener q ordenarle las cosas.

"Soubi, Soubi despierta" insistió en varias ocasiones continuas hasta captar la atención del rubio que abrió los ojos apenas escuchó su voz, si su maestro hablaba él tenia que estar presto y dispuesto a cualquier orden que le encomendara ejecutar.

"Ritsuka…gomen nasai" quizá le reprendería por haberse quedado dormido en su habitación, más aunq había querido no pudo evitarlo, luego de llevar al chico a su casa se sintió terriblemente agotado, habían tenido varias peleas continuas los días anteriores…además el ver a Ritsuka dormir apaciblemente había llamado tanto su atención que…quiso verlo.

"Iie…betsuni" no estaba molesto, solo...si lo tenía de esa forma en el suelo parecía un perro más que una persona y específicamente eso no le agradaba mucho que digamos "demo…levántate de ahí, no vas a dormir en el suelo" habló seriamente, cerrando sus ojos para ponerse de pie y ayudarle a él a que lo hiciera, fue una acción automática que Soubi tuvo, el pequeño entonces señaló la cama "Anda, puedes utilizar la cama"

"La cama?..demo, es la cama de Ritsuka" por un momento el rubio se vió ligeramente desconcertado por la petición, generalmente el pequeño 'gatito' solía escapársele de los brazos, no era muy afecto a estar abrazado aunq ahora era menos uraño que antes. Ritsuka pudo notar ese gesto de contrariedad del rubio que estaba casi por indicarle que se negaría a la petición.

"Ya se que es mi cama, pero puedes utilizarla" giró los ojos, otra vez, estaba mirándole con ese gesto de contrariedad cual si le pidiera una explicación, si que era necio "Cabemos ambos" terminó de aclarar separando su mirada de la figura que se mantenía frente a él. Soubi sonrió ante la propuesta, tan suavemente como solía hacerlo.

La mano ajena del joven mas alto acarició los cabellos del más pequeño, en señal de aprobar aquella decisión, y más si era una orden, Ritsuka no estaba convencido de que Soubi lo hiciera siempre por voluntad…pero al menos ahora podía pedirle las cosas de otra manera…solo en ocasiones.

"Hai..arigatou, Ritsuka" tomó asiento sobre la cama que el pequeño le había indicado, era suave…como la suya, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de la contrariedad que causaba aquello en el pequeño niño, en ocasiones parecía divertirse por aquello que veía…pero había algo más, siempre.

"Tu camisa está húmeda…será mejor que te la quites" decidió que le haría frente, no era nada extraño, además. Le pasó una tola que se encontraba recargada en una de las sillas, la cual fue recibida por la mano de aquel rostro de suave sonrisa, volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón, cerca de donde el rubio se encontraba, subió completamente cruzando las piernas para mirar al frente y simplemente…esperarle.

Soubi siguió la petición u orden, retiró uno a uno los botones de su camisa abriéndola hasta que la tela resbaló de su cuerpo, dejando su torso desnudo, se comportaba como usualmente, utilizó la toalla para secarse el cuerpo y el cabello, el pantalón se encontraba casi seco así que no había problema por ello.

"Ya está Rtisuka…dormiremos?" el rostro sonriente se asomó curiosamente hacia el otro chico, apenas el pequeño lo miro más directamente, tal como solía acercarse a él, y que desde siempre, arrancaba aquel color sonrosado de sus mejillas.

"Aah…si, dormiremos" esta última acción le había afectado más de lo que recordaba, más evitó hacer caso de aquello, moviéndose a un lado de la cama para que ambos pudiesen acomodarse, si bien no era un espacio tan grande él era lo suficientemente pequeño para que ambos pudiesen acomodarse.

Soubi extendió las cobijas mandándolas a un lado para que el ojipurpura entrara, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro tal como era siempre, cualquier actitud que Ritsuka tuviera hacia él siempre le sonreiría, después de todo, el pequeño era su 'maestro', su 'sacrifice', no prestó atención si el niño se negaba a dejarse llevar, simplemente estiró su mano, la cual alcanzó al pequeño para recostarle a su lado, las cobijas fueron jaladas para cubrirles a ambos, más él cerró sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura del pequeño…toda la cama…la almohada, las sábanas…olían a Ritsuka…y el cabello del chico quedaba tan cerca de su olfato…le gustaba, le gustaba esa sensación…

Soubi había cerrado ya su aletargada mirada, descansando su respiración nuevamente, tan cerca del impoluto cuello blanco que solo una ocasión él había palpado apenas con sus labios…era suave, Ritsuka le proporcionaba una sensación muy cálida.

Otra vez…

'…qué sucede…por qué…tengo esta sensación…con él…' las preguntas invadían nuevamente al pequeño de oscuros cabellos, la cercanía se había cerrado a un grado que antes había experimentado, y siempre sucedía, aunq ahora comprendía que no era solo una ansiedad cualquiera, era algo más…lo había sentido desde mucho antes, pero no lo había entendido, el contacto con Soubi se había hecho tan frecuente que lo veía como algo cotidiano, ahora sabía que no era exactamente esa la causa…

Era intenso, el calor que sentía subiendo por todo su cuerpo, invadiendo cada poro de su piel, revelándose en sus mejillas que tenían el mismo tono que antes, no…esta vez era aún más fuerte, le confundía, le hacía sentir intimidado…

Intentó tranquilizarse, calmando el escándalo que su corazón emitía en sus oídos retumbando sin control para no dejarle escuchar nada que no fuese él mismo, vamos…aquello no era malo, Soubi era su combatiente, eso le había hecho formar un lazo, le gustara o no…pero ahora sabía que le agradaba.

Debía dormir, aunque la siguiente mañana no tendrían actividades escolares había prometido visitar a Yuiko junto con Yayoi-san y si no lograba dormir andaría cansado todo el día…tenía que intentarlo, como era que Soubi podía flotar en un letargo tan silencioso y apacible que nada parecía perturbarle!. Tomó toda su determinación cerrar los ojos y aligerar la carga pesada de su corazón acelerado, volviéndolo al ritmo más normal que logró y finalmente logrando escuchar los demás sonidos dentro de la habitación…

Pero…

La respiración del rubio se encontraba entre su cabello y la sensible piel de su cuello…cálida, rítmica..constante…cual si se tratase de una caricia tan íntima…suspiró suavemente con las mejillas encendidas, el delicado abrazo se apretó aún más alrededor de su cintura, cerrando el espacio que brevemente había existido entre ambos. Apretó sus ojos intentando no perder el control…

"Ritsuka…" su nombre, pronunciado en los somnolientos labios del rubio. Entreabrió sus purpúreos ojos..Soubi seguía dormido pero a pesar de ello había dicho su nombre, sonrió un poco…al menos, disfrutaría entonces ese contacto.

Acomodó su cuerpo ligero en el pecho contrario, moviendo su cabecita repetidamente contra la piel desnuda de su por ahora compañero en la habitación, olía a tabaco…olía al perfume que utilizaba siempre…le reconocía ya, y…le gustaba…porque olía a Soubi…logró tranquilizarse luego de todo el esfuerzo y flotó al corto letargo de la noche restante…

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A.: A los que leen gracias, y a quienes dejan unas palabras mucho más que Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

_**K U R E N A I**_

**Serie: **Loveless

**Pairing: **Soubi x Ritsuka

**Category: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **Angst, Lime, Confusiones, Romance…algo de violencia…posteriormente Lemon.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo a…..mm, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **No se cuanto espero de este fic, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_itsuka kimi ni_

_todoku made_

A su espalda, varios pasos lejos la figura de un chico de cabellos oscuros se nota de espaldas, con las manos sobre sus bolsillos mantiene su mirada fija en algún punto lejano a sus propios pensamientos y los ajenos.

Miradas que giran…miradas que se encuentran…

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Espero en la obscuridad como un niño,**

**como un ángel en el cielo sin camino,**

**es dificil saber que pasara en este destino,**

**si cada vez que te busco estoy perdído.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Kurenai / Parte 3 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Era de mañana, los suaves rayos de sol se colaban entre las blancas cortinas, brincando alegremente sobre las telas colocadas con simpleza sobre la cama, deseando entrar en cada pliegue donde la sombra aún cubría con escaso dominio. Los calurosos asees de luz que prontamente acariciaron su piel invitándole a abrir sus ojos…pero él todavía estaba somnoliento y cansado…

"Ohayo, Ritsuka" la profunda voz ajena llegó hasta sus oídos, alterándolo en un movimiento desesperado de susto en el cual solo atinó a retirarse de aquella persona, perdiendo el espacio de la cama con lo cual cayó al suelo golpeándose por el descuido

"K'zo…itai.." grandioso, había olvidado luego de quedarse dormido que aquella persona aún se encontraba ahí, aún…llevó su mano hasta su cabeza al haberse golpeado sobre el filo de madera cerca de la mesita donde se encontraba la computadora, eso claro sin contar el golpe que había recibido de solo caer "Soubi! No me asustes así" recriminó con cierto ánimo mordaz en su voz, más aún con aquel tono solo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta

"Gomen" la forma en como el blanco rostro se curveaba para sonreírle siempre le hizo sentirse intimidado, el color volvía a escalar la piel de sus mejillas para colocarse ahí alegremente, cosa que no siempre le agradaba al pequeño, se sentía delatado ante los curiosos ojos violáceos que últimamente le veían más cálidamente, ya no eran las palabras y miradas que en un principio recibió, las cuáles le sucedían algo carente de sentido propio, Soubi había cambiado…igual que él.

Tan dentro de sus pensamientos se encontraba que muy tarde se dio cuenta como era levantado del suelo por un solo movimiento rápido y ahora, se encontraba nuevamente en brazos del rubio, tal como había sucedido la noche anterior antes de caer.

"Oe! Qué te sucede? Bájame!" más solo recibía una sonrisa pausada de los labios del contrario, a pesar de que Ritsuka se movió insistentemente para librarse y bajar "Te digo que me bajes! Soubi! Que demonios crees que haces!"

"Tienes que tomar un baño" fue la respuesta única que lanzó el joven más alto, con la sonrisa divertida de los forcejeos que el pequeño se esmeraba en lograr, resultaba inútil contra el rubio, éste tenía mucha más fuerza que él y a pesar de siempre ser tan obstinado, no podía negar que aquella espontaneidad de Soubi le agradaba, le hacía sentir especial…sin embargo cada vez q pensaba en ello la idea de la razón por la cual podía hacerlo se veía interrumpida por la noción combatiente-sacrificio que aún no lograban 'superar'.

"Kisama! Yo puedo bañarme solo! Soubi!" sin embargo por muchas quejas que soltase el otro chico no parecía ceder, y él no quería utilizar la palabra 'te ordeno que' pues cada vez que lo hacía sentía que el otro pareciera más un perro que una persona, además de esa forma le mostraba la misma obstinación por cumplirle la orden que cualquiera.

"Wakaremashita" la sonrisita que le lanzó hizo dudar al pequeño de qué estaba pasando y si había cedido o no…luego entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio había aceptado pues se encontraban ya en el baño, donde fue sentado.

"Soubi?" la pregunta flotó fuera de sus labios, cuestionándole con su solo nombre aquello que pretendía hacer, girando su mirada hacia los movimientos del joven más alto que se limitaba a sonreírle, q nunca dejaría de hacerlo?. O pensándolo bien…si lo había visto serio un par de veces, otras preocupado, otras sufriendo…sonrió un poco a su pensamiento, conocía muchas expresiones del rostro de 'su' combatiente, pero…todavía había cosas tan entrañables que no lograba comprender…

"Te prepararé el baño, y si quieres te puedo tallar la espalda" su ánimo parsimonioso y tranquilo parecían contagiar a cualquiera, excepto claro a cierto niño de cabello oscuro y curiosas orejitas felinas que apenas dijo eso se erizó cual minino asustado con la sola idea.

Ritsuka se alteró apenas escuchó tal declaración, qué! Lavarle la espalda! No eso nunca! Aquello implicaba…implicaba encontrarse desnudo frente a Soubi, que si bien no era tan diferentes…por alguna razón que todavía investigaba dentro de sí le hacía sentirse extremadamente nervioso.

"Eso si que no! Yo puedo buscar la forma de tallarme la espalda solo!" más aún en su estado de estupor solo recibió una sonrisa del rostro que se conservaba cerca de la bañera, aquella persona..Soubi, avanzó hasta donde él se encontraba, acercando su rostro curiosamente al del otro chico, logrando sentir el aliento cálido sobre su piel, tal acción como siempre sucedía, le arrancaba un hermoso color sonrosado a sus suaves mejillas.

"Hmm…pero yo quiero ayudarte" por alguna razón extraña aquel aire que derramó con las palabras le pareció tremendamente sugestivo, intentó atinar decir algo más no pudo hacerlo, se formó un nudo en su garganta que le impidió quejarse mientras él se conservara tan cerca de su rostro…todavía podía oler la mezcla de tabaco en sus labios…

Las blancas manos del rubio subieron casi lentamente hasta el primer botón de la camisa cerrada, abanicando con sus dedos la suave tela que recubría el delicado cuerpo del menor, moviéndolos apenas ágilmente para barrer fuera cada uno, deshaciendo en poco tiempo, más aquellos breves segundos parecieron la eternidad frente a los ojos púrpuras del chico, cuyas orejitas habían bajado ligeramente ante aquella sensación de sentirle tan cerca y en una posición que podía considerar muy íntima, se sobrecogió con nerviosismo ante el contacto suave de aquellas manos que despistadamente habían rozado apenas su piel descubierta.

Echó sus ojos lejos intentando parecer calmado, aún tenía un gesto no muy convencido gravado en sus facciones más aquello a pesar de todo se había alejado de su mente, y ahora ésta no podía separarse de las últimas acciones de aquellas manos que tocaron sus hombros deslizándose hasta sus antebrazos en una caricia certera, Soubi era así…en ocasiones le sorprendía con un beso, con un gesto…como aquel día, en el cual Natsuko y Yogi habían salido para ver de quién se trataba aquella fuerza y el rubio simplemente le abrazó, para luego recostarle sobre la cama y besarle el cuello…todavía podía sentir el calor emanando de él…todavía podía recordar aquella sensación, solo que no la entendía del todo, por ello siempre la había dejado lejos.

"Ritsuka?" la profunda voz nuevamente le sacó de su ensimismamiento, los afilados ojos violáceos que en ocasiones parecían tornarse azules oscurecidos le observaban con cierta gota de preocupación, tal parecía ante su impresión, que el rubio había estado llamándole sin obtener respuesta en varias ocasiones "Daijobu?"

"Etto…Betsuni" por alguna extraña razón tenía una manía por esa palabra en especial, giró nuevamente la mirada para no toparse con aquellos ojos que le habían hechizado desde la primera vez, eran unos ojos hermosamente afilados, profundos…que parecían desear leerle el alma cada vez que le veían, antes no lo entendía pero…desde el momento en el cual Soubi había declarado que no podría vivir en un mundo sin él…le había hecho sentirse más seguro de esa persona…

"Ritsuka…" un abrazo se cerró alrededor de su cuerpo semidesnudo, atrayéndole al pecho contrario donde aquella mano que antes había tocado la piel de su torso se posaba sobre su cabello, acariciándole lentamente, de forma tan reconfortante…estar así, que le tuviera de esa forma…por qué le llenaba tan profundamente?...por qué? "Si algo te inquieta, nunca dudes en decírmelo" los delgados labios besaron sus cabellos oscuros apenas en un toque pequeño.

Aquella acción arrancó un suspiro de la boca del dueño de los ojos purpúreos, había dejado sus párpados caer para poder abrazarle, sin tener la interrupción de ver los objetos alrededor y darse el lujo de pensar solo y nada más que en él…

'…Por qué…como fuiste a llegar a ser tan importante para mi…' las preguntas no dejaban nunca de vagar su cabeza, de forma tan repetitiva que tantas veces le parecía perturbador, pero..Soubi había recorrido un largo camino para significar tanto, en aquel momento donde se encontraron las primeras veces todo había sido aún mas confuso, las palabras del rubio siempre le desconcertaban, dolían…dolían tanto…y ahora…ahora qué significaban exactamente? Qué deseaba oír del otro siempre?...siempre?...

Poco tiempo después de aquello se encontraba ya de pie frente al agua tibia que el otro había preparado especialmente para él, incluso había colocado los varios juguetitos que Ritsuka tenía desde pequeño y ahora flotaban sobre la superficie del agua…se sintió avergonzado de que Soubi fuese a pensar que era tan infantil, pero al haber perdido su 'yo' anterior después del incidente de hacía dos años…de alguna forma aquello le recordaba que había tenido una…vida distinta.

El rubio había salido hacía un momento para buscar las 'burbujas' que el chico había comprado dos días antes y aún no desempacaba, lo que le dio la oportunidad de entrar al agua sin ser visto, por lo menos no en el primer momento, dejó la toalla moverse a un lado, sosteniéndola con la punta de sus dedos hasta que la retiró completamente, la tela acarició su piel hasta dejarlo sin protección alguna, aquella fue a parar al percherito al lado al mismo tiempo en el cual sus pies entraban al cálido ambiente formado por la cortina de agua, al poco tiempo todo su cuerpo estuvo sumergido dentro de aquel espacio, los juguetes aun flotaban a su alrededor y él se limitaba a verlos, claro que no jugaba propiamente con ellos pero…le gustaba tenerlos ahí.

Se encogió totalmente dentro de la bañera, recogiendo sus piernas al flexionar sus rodillas y colocar sobre éstas sus dos manitas, observando la superficie del agua mientras provocaba unas cuentas burbujas desde sus labios, ligeramente malhumorado.

"Ese Soubi…al final hizo lo que quiso" suspiró frunciendo el seño un poco, al tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría, revelando entre las espesas nubes de vaho producto de la calidez del agua, al joven universitario que le sonreía con la botellita entre las manos.

"Aquí están las burbujas" movió el frasco de un lado a otro en la misma mano, inclinándose hacia la bañera donde un apenado chiquito de ojos purpúreos bajó más en el agua. "Ritsuka? Qué pasa?" asomándose aun más al agua de la bañera y al rostro ajeno que volvía a ponerse tan sonrosado como tantas otras veces, haciéndole ver aún más adorables a los ojos violáceos.

"Pe…pero qué crees que haces?" quiso parecer severo pero realmente no lo consiguió, el hecho de tenerle tan cerca, aquella forma de sonreírle y mirarle, siempre terminaba intimidándolo.

"Hacer burbujas por supuesto" los ojos del pequeño observaron las siguientes acciones con la punta de sus ojos apenas, Soubi seguía sonriendo, había abierto la botellita y ahora colocaba el líquido dentro del agua, no hacía falta más que mover un poco el agua vigorosamente y las burbujas aparecerían por toda la bañera.

Las manos del rubio se colaron a través de las cálidas aguas, apenas entraron y comenzaron a moverse para crear los mágicos reflejos de colores redondos, los cuales brotaban del agua como margaritas en primavera, llevando el suave olor a lavanda sobre toda la habitación, olía bien…olía a Ritsuka.

Sin embargo, descuidadamente la mano del rubio en sus movimientos, llegó a tocar la tibia piel blanca de la figura encogida del pequeño. Aquello provocó una reacción repentina en el cuerpo de Ritsuka, quien casi parecía erizarse cual felino en un intento fallido por alejarse, el cual terminaría en 'desastre'.

En el movimiento abrupto de su cuerpo al alejarse de aquellas manos resbaló en la bañera, sus manos viajaron para no hundirse y lograr sostenerse de algo, aquello que encontraron a su paso fue el cuello de la camisa ligeramente abierta del ojivioleta, la fuerza fue tal que jaló el cuerpo hacia adentro, el piso resbaloso tuvo un efecto contradictorio y sin quererlo realmente Soubi se vio cayendo dentro de la bañera arrastrado por el pequeño.

Ninguno supo como terminaron en aquella posición…no hasta que abrieron sus ojos para darse cuenta del 'desastre'.

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Nuevamente os agradezco a quienes leen y espero que siga siendo de su agrado, respondería individualmente pero algo raro en ff no nos deja responder, snif.

Pero gracias! Y sobre actualizar, eso dependerá de mi tiempo libre con el trabajo, tnx!.


	4. Chapter 4

_**K U R E N A I**_

**Serie: **Loveless

**Pairing: **Soubi x Ritsuka

**Category: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **Angst, Lime, Confusiones, Romance…algo de violencia…posteriormente Lemon.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo a…..mm, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **No se cuanto espero de este fic, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_kizu darake no kainade_

_daki yoseta kuchibiru no_

El parpadeo de un ojo que cambia de un tono azul a un tono purpúreo, imágenes que giran alrededor de una forma confusa, recuerdos…

Las palabras se vuelven confusas en una serie de fotografías.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Aunque lo intentas, pero es inútil  
retrocedes y avanzas  
te vas y huyes  
te escondes pero decides quedarte  
titubeas y sigues aquí  
empezamos este juego  
como una lucha de contrarios  
y ni uno ni otro pierde  
ni tampoco se gana…**_  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Kurenai / Parte 4 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Dentro de la bañera, con la cabeza fuera aún se encontraba el pequeño, casi recargado sobre uno de los bordes, sus manos aún atadas a la camisa ahora mojada se habían cerrado fuertemente alrededor de la tela, y encima de si pequeño cuerpesito se encontraba el chico más alto, cuyas rodillas se sostenían a los lados de las delgadas piernas del minino que estaban estiradas, sus dos manos se encontraban a los lados del pequeño sosteniendo su propio peso para no caerle encima, pero ahora todo se encontraba completamente empapado…sin contar aquella posición tan…extrañamente comprometedora que le llenaba de un sentimiento de contrariedad.

"Ritsuka…" tan ensimismado por el momento no pudo salir de sus pensamientos hasta escuchar la voz ajena filtrarse nuevamente a través de sus oídos, sus ojos viajaron temblorosos hacia los afilados violáceos que ahora le miraban con la intensidad usual…pero él…él se sentía diferente, se sentía nervioso, avergonzado…mezclado a ello un revoloteo incesante en su estómago y el insistente latir de su corazón que llenaba sus oídos.

"Sou..bi…" su propia voz le confundía, su propio aliento le delataba, por qué, por qué se sentía de esa forma con él? A pesar de todas las cosas, por qué solo con él? Y qué significaba? Nunca estuvo seguro de cuánto efecto en él tenía el rubio, sabía que era muy importante en su corazón, pero…cuanto, cuanto exactamente?...

"Gomen nasai…Ritsuka…" aquello no sabía si era debido a la caída y la posición o a lo que sucedió luego.

Solo alcanzó a abrir sus ojos más grandemente de lo que ellos ya eran, cuando el espacio se cerraba del rostro contrario hasta el propio, donde los labios se tocaban apenas en una suave caricia…aquella acción si bien no era tan poco usual, le desconcertaba…esta vez era distinto, no estaban en un combate…y esta vez no estaban de pie…y esta vez…la posición decía mucho más de lo que las otras ocasiones…

De más estaría decir que la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo fue separarse, sus manos revolotearon enérgicamente sobre la ropa ajena que todavía el más alto llevaba puesta, empujó con ellas un par de veces en un movimiento sin éxito alguno, buscó desviar su rostro hacia algún lugar lejano en donde aquellos labios no reclamaran los suyos de aquella forma...porque...sabría que no podría detenerlos luego.

El incipiente calor recorría en aquel afán inminente por tocar cada parte de su blanco cuerpo con hambre voraz, pero aún aquella parte de si que le dictaba alejarse lo más pronto no perdía fuerza y, pronto, dos partes dentro de si mismo entraban en una lucha constante sobre el movimiento que debería ejercer entonces...

Cualquier lamento que de su boca pudo haber llevado a una protesta era totalmente acallado por aquellos labios de fuego que con tanta facilidad le llevaban fuera de sus sentidos...con un solo roce de ellos podía perder el aliento, con un beso de esa forma podía perder la razón y aquellos, no parecían dispuestos a ceder.

Se adueñaron de su boca sabiendo que él era su único dueño, conocían la textura de sus labios, el sabor de escondido en aquel lugar, el momento en el cual el calor podía llegar a palparse dentro de su rostro, la forma justa en la cual debería acomodarse para poder saborear el excitante cáliz de sabores dulces...Soubi le conocía, le conocía bien en ese aspecto...

Aún no podía separarse y para aquel momento, no quería hacerlo...

Sus párpados cedieron a la insistente petición de su cuerpo que ahora solo se sentía embargar por aquel dulce contacto, que le remontaba lejos con un toque tan sutil y que ahora justo se desenvolvía maestramente aún en su boca, en la cual había entrado casi a tientas, enredándose una y otra vez, con un ansia reprochable de aquella forma hambrienta en la cual uno reclamaba al otro un poco más, sin embargo...

Sin embargo...

Qué significaba para Soubi aquello?...qué?...

Y así como había comenzado, los labios se habían retirado de los suyos, dejando el ansia flotar en los suyos aún, con el cálido vientecillo que acompañaba sus respiraciones violentas en busca de oxígeno, con sus mejillas encendidas y aquella misma pregunta rondando mil veces dentro de su cabeza, de la cual...sabía que era muy poco probable encontrar una respuesta franca, no en él, no en ese rubio que tantas mentiras profesaba y que aún a sabiendas del daño que le causaba continuaba jugando de aquella forma cruel...le odiaba, realmente...le odiaba.

Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, el rubio había salido dejándole solo nuevamente...

'Maldito Soubi...' mordió su labio inferior con odio, golpeando por debajo del agua para que aquello fuese inaudible, no era lo suyo demostrar su frustración y no comenzaría haciéndolo en aquel instante, apretó su mano con tal fuerza que podía llegar a sangrarse causa de sus propias uñas que se enterraban contra la blanca piel de sus manos.

_'Te odio...realmente te odio...'_

Había terminado de tomar el baño, ahora solo quedaba una imagen efímera de lo que ahí había ocurrido, Soubi no se encontraba ya dentro de la habitación, cuando él había salido de aquel lugar él ya no estaba, solo la ventana abierta y la cortina moviéndose en un suave compás con el viento, secó su cabello acomodándose un par de veces las ropas y salió de casa. No tomó desayuno, el apetito era algo que había perdido luego de aquello, y ahora...solo pensaba en reunirse con sus amigos para intentar olvidar, no lo hablaría, no tenía caso, al menos no para él.

Ahora, por la calle, podía escuchar las risas animadas de los que caminaban a su alrededor, y si bien él había cambiado en mucho, aún continuaban los recovecos de su personalidad que infame, solía girar con abrupta fuerza cuando de un rubio mayor que él se trataba. Para qué se esforzaba en creerle o comprenderlo? Él nunca lo hacía de todas formas, y cualquier cosa que fuese, sabía encontraría una mentira más.

"Ritsuka-kun?" fue la voz femenina de su amiga quien le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole volver su mirada llena de antipatía, más para sus pensamientos que para ella.

"Eh?..gomen, habías dicho algo, Yuiko?" era cierto que ninguno de sus amigos tenía la culpa de que su cabeza no pudiese girar alrededor de algo que no fuese la actitud de Soubi, de la misma forma ahora detestaba el hecho de tener que recordarle.

"Estás muy pensativo Ritsuka, te pregunté si querías un poco de helado" señaló todavía pareciendo intrigada hacia qué cosa era lo que ocupaba los pensamientos del muchacho, más sabiendo que eso era lo que ella deseaba saber aún menos quería contárselo, ella no lo entendería.

"Aa…" movió la cabeza afirmativamente, quizá mera inercia por contestar la pregunta o podría ser que el helado de menta fuese realmente de aprobación para su paladar y en algún lugar guardar la esperanza de que ese frío entumeciera sus pensamientos lo suficiente para echarlos lejos por los próximos días…meses…años?

"Helado de menta con chispas de chocolate y galletas con chispas también alrededor" sentenció la pelirrosa sosteniendo la copa que pronto estuvo en las manos del ojipurpura, el cual miró ausente la mezcla de sabores que frente a sus ojos serían mejores de no ser por…

_'Estúpido Soubi…'_

"Aoyagi-kun?" otra vez, de continuar así su situación repentinamente confusa sería aún más obvia para ellos, un regaño interno amordazó su ánimo con filo de espada, obligándose a parecer tranquilo y lograr centrar su atención en algo que no fuese… 'El estúpido Soubi' al fin y al cabo, él no estaba ahí, y no tenía porqué estarlo ni aún en sus pensamientos, traidores…comenzaba a detestarlos.

"Hai, arigatou" en realidad no habia una razón obvia para haber respondido aquello pero, que mas daba? De ambas formas ellos le observaban con incredulidad, pero de la misma forma, eran sus amigos, lo eran, cierto? Lo había aprendido desde aquel día…

Pudo observar la confusión de ambos frente a él, pues se giraron a ver entre si, cual si estuviesen pidiendo una explicación al otro acerca del comportamiento del tercero, más esa explicación no llegó, simplemente, se acomodó en la mesita del lugar, tomando la cuchara para llevar un poco de la fria mezcla a sus labios. Después de eso ellos tomaron asiento también, parecían haber simplemente dejado el tema libre.

El sabor era dulce…exótico, libre, bueno…saltaba, dejaba una sensación fresca…el helado de menta en verdad era su favorito, ninguno sabía como él, no era dulce o insípido, llevaba una mezcla exacta de sabores, suficiente para jugar con su paladar de gustos extravagantes…y las chispas de chocolate eran el punto final para que aquello fuese realmente un festín que su boca disfrutó significativa.

Por un momento todo estuvo correcto, sus ojos se levantaron ante las sonrisas de sus amigos, Yuiko y Yayoi parecían simplemente disfrutar de la compañía que los tres frecuentaban sacándose de la usual soledad, el recuerdo de las sensaciones alegres eran nítidas desde aquel día…aquél día…había aprendido mucho desde entonces.

Cierto, le debía mucho a muchas personas…y, se atrevió a sonreir. La suave caricia de sus propios labios se deslizo sobre su piel, curveando los delgados contornos en algo que podría llamarse…alegría…

Era la alegría felicidad?...él podría preguntarse eso realmente mucho tiempo, la felicidad era completa, la alegría podía ser igual de duradera?...

Durante los siguientes tiempos todo fue exactamente como debía ser desde antes que sus pensamientos sobre cierta persona le invadieran robándole la paz…

Sonrisas en un ir y venir sobre la conversación, el helado había sido solo el comienzo, intermediario silencioso entre su decadente ánimo y la alegría mostrada frente a si, el paseo por el parque, acentuado por los hermosos colores de las flores y el gentil gesto de Yuiko al obsequiarle un globo cuyos colores se confundían azulados con el cielo, en donde el enorme delfín parecía surcar con el movimiento de su caminar e ínfimo de su muñeca. El volar de las palomas sobre la cortina del viento en el horizonte, incluso el sabor excesivamente dulce de aquella rebanada de pastel que había comprado…acentuaba el valor de aquella tarde.

_'Haré recuerdos…que pueblen la soledad…'_

Y en aquel instante…las cosas eran correctas…

Cuánto podía durar en esa posición, sin pensar en la terrible incertidumbre que todavía su corazón embargaba? No pasaría mucho tiempo…pues el atardecer comenzaba a consumirse, con ello las despedidas…y la llegada a su hogar, era una pena mas. Abanicó con su mano libre el calor rezagado de aquella tarde, deseando olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que acontecía dentro de si…

El firmamento poblado de estrellas…

_'Soubi Soubi Soubi…'_

_'Te odio…en verdad te odio…'_

Una mirada, misteriosa mirada de vivos ojos azules observaba desde una barda cercana en donde aquellos ojos se mantenían ocultos…la sonrisa se curveo en esos labios que hasta ese momento, solo se limitaron a permanecer silenciosos…

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Disculpen la demora en verdad, pero la vida laboral no me deja mucho tiempo para recrearme (agregandole a eso los juegos rpg, jum) Agradezca a todos los que leen que menciono: Mina Kali, Usabi-chan, Nabi-chan Saotome, Remi, Noir, Soleps, Mina Harker, Gran jefe…

Vuestros reviews son muy valiosos para mi, os agradezco el bien…y espero veros en un capitulo nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**K U R E N A I**_

**Serie: **Loveless

**Pairing: **Soubi x Ritsuka

**Category: **Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

**Feedback: **Seria muy agradable…

**Warnings: **Angst, Lime, Confusiones, Romance…algo de violencia…posteriormente Lemon.

**Disclaimers: **Yo no poseo a…..mm, no demanda, solamente es un hobby.

**Notes: **No se cuanto espero de este fic, francamente.

**Intro – Opening.**

_haritsumeta negai_

_tokashitakute_

Los párpados cerrados nuevamente cuando los rubios cabellos se confunden con aquellos oscurecidos y las miradas cambian nuevamente de color revelando una extraña sonrisa.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Ese instante que no se olvida  
Tan vacío devuelto por las sombras  
Tan vacío rechazado por los relojes  
Ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura  
Desnudo de sangre de alas  
Sin ojos para recordar angustias de antaño  
Sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias  
perdidas en el canto de los helados campanarios.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**Kurenai / Parte 5 /**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El timbre de la escuela sonaba por todos los pasillos y las canchas, las clases habían dado comienzo y el reiterado aviso de examen había sido pasado por alto, ahora solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza..o no tenia nada? Su mirada vacilaba perdida por algún lugar cerca de la ventana donde un pajarillo revoloteaba con ansiedad lo que parecía ser su próximo hogar.

El lápiz era mordido con insistencia por sus dientecillos que aprisionaban con más fuerza cada vez que un nombre llegaba a su mente 'Soubi' … aquel se repetía como un mantra maldito que solo venía a mortificar sus pensamientos y hacerle pasar aún mas aquellos malos momentos que usualmente serían causa del rubio combatiente.

"Devuelvan los exámenes por favor" se escuchó la voz de la profesora cuando el ojipurpúreo levantó la mirada incrédulo, en qué momento habían pasado dos horas? Su mirada viajó a su examen vacío de respuesta alguna y, resignado, largó un suspiro de derrota, nada que hacer ya.

"Ritsuka-kun, te ves preocupado" inquirió la voz femenina de su amiga que ahora había pasado de una mirada atenta al examen a una preocupada con el posible dueño de sus sentimientos "Pasó algo malo?"

"Aaa…Iie, Betsuni" respondió con su ya clásica palabra cuando quería dejar el tema de conversación inconcluso, cosa que ya todos sus amigos conocían.

"Uuuhm…" Yuiko le miró, todavía pensativa, observando nuevamente la expresión ausente de su amigo que volvía a ensimismarse.

'_No has aparecido en más de 15 días…'_ no respondía llamadas, no se encontraba en su apartamento, ningún mensaje en el móvil y desconocía alguna otra forma de localizarlo. No había dicho acaso él que siempre estaría si le necesitaba? _'Usotsuki…'_ maldito…siempre le mentía, en ocasiones se preguntaba si Soubi era realmente quien decía ser, si lo poco que conocía era realmente quien debía ser, si… _'Maldito seas una vez mas, Soubi!' _murmuró alterado en sus pensamientos, golpeando la mesita de su mesabanco por inercia.

"Aoyagi-kun, qué es lo que…pasa?" la voz nerviosa y preocupada de la maestra hicieron nuevamente al pequeño reaccionar, girando la mirada defensivamente al notar todos los pares de ojos puestos en él, era la sexta vez en el día que perdía por completo la concentración.

"Oh…gomen nasai sensei" y dando el tema por concluido sin explicar razón alguna de su conducta, volvía al libro de texto en el cual nuevamente no podía concentrarse, pues las letras bailaban frente a sus ojos formando siempre la misma palabra, Soubi.

Fuera de la escuela, observando atentamente la ventana donde el pequeño gatito se encontraba, unos ojos azules observaban atentos cada movimiento ejercido por el pequeño que, una vez mas, rondaba lejanos pensamientos sin prestar la menor atención a la clase.

"Ritsuka…" susurró la voz esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El timbre de salida hizo eco en sus oídos y casi le hizo saltar del asiento, afortunadamente ésta vez no fue tan ruidoso como las anteriores ocasiones a media clase. No tomó tiempo alguno para hablar demasiadas palabras con sus compañeros, en su interior la remota esperanza de encontrar a Soubi yacía latente, presuroso corrió a la salida pero…una vez más, no había andie.

"Soubi no baka…" sus dientes se apretaron, su mano se cerró en un puño firme lleno de rencor y preocupación, ese maldito…le pagaría una y dos apenas lo viera nuevamente por hacerle pasar esos sentimientos.

"Ritsuka" definitivamente esa voz no le era familiar, su sorprendida mirada giró para encontrarse con la persona que conocía su nombre, y no…definitivamente no le conocía "Te he estado esperando"

"Pero quién…?..." las palabras de Ritsuka parecían nerviosas, dio dos o quizá tres pasos atrás y observó a la persona frente a él.

Se trataba de una chica, de cabello muy largo y oscurecido como la noche, de figura delgada y una singular piel blanca, tenía rasgos apacibles que combinaban con lo fino de sus rasgos y sus ojos…esos ojos...Soubi?...eran iguales a los de Soubi…profundos, confusos, tranquilos, sinceros y a la vez oscuros…

"Finalmente, Ritsuka" pronunció nuevamente aquella chica, quizá dos años mayor que él, todavía mirándole con la profundidad del primer encuentro

"Quien eres tú? De dónde sabes mi nombre?!" exigió saber saliendo un poco de su sorpresa, mirándole con dolo y desconfianza

----------

"Realmente?" la mirada sorprendida giraba a ver con un poco de incredulidad y gracia a la persona que, sentada sobre el sillón, sonreía con los ojos cerrados, con sus brazos acomodados a los lados del sofá luego de dar la noticia

"Jah" afirmó con un movimiento ligero de su rostro, levantando sus ojos un poco ante la actitud de su compañero

"Eso es una sorpresa, no sabía que le habían localizado tanto tiempo antes" susurró destapando el refresco de lata que había sostenido entre las manos por un rato

"Ritsu-sensei siempre tiene extrañas razones" comentó recibiendo el otro refresco entre sus manos, observando el color azulado de la lata como si algun extraño recuerdo le trajese

"Cómo sea, no es parte de nuestra misión, no todavía" bebió un sorbo de la soda, observando la calle casi vacía de aquel frío día, pocas personas se habían apresurado por salir de sus casas en busca de algún producto y volver rápidamente por el calor necesitado del hogar.

"Heee…veo ahí algún ánimo en especial?" inquirió al notar el sutil tono de su compañero, con una mirada afilada y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro

"Quizá, porque no te sientas de una vez?" insistió en un tono ligeramente exasperado pero un tanto más, aquel motivo oculto se hacía más evidente

"Wakatta wakatta" sonrió por lo bajo, volviendo a echar una mirada por la ventana antes de tomar asiento.

----------

Los ojos azules de aquella niña continuaban en él, esbozando una sonrisa breve y casi ínfima se acercó un paso más. Era un poco más pequeña de la estatura de Ritsuka, a pesar de ser un poco mayor que él, tenía esa extraña parsimonia en cada movimiento y sus ojos…él reconocía ese vacío ahora que recorría mejor las profundas orbes azuladas.

_¿Por qué todo me recuerda a ti?_

"Gomen" se disculpó de inmediato, volviendo a lograr sacar de sus pensamientos al más pequeño "Mi nombre es Koury" un paso más cerca

"Y de donde me conoces, contesta de una vez!" los últimos días no estaba para aguantar más interrogantes, demasiados desafíos, personas que le conocían y él jamás les había visto, y aquel estúpido Soubi que no se había dignado a aparecer desde aquél día.

"Wakaremashita" susurró cuál si hubiese recibido una orden, y ante ello los ojos de Ritsuka se abrieron aún más suponiendo lo que no quería escuchar "Mi verdadero nombre…es Loveless"

Ante la inesperada sorpresa el pequeño felino no pudo más que abrir sus ojos anchos, su boca pareció seca de repente y su cuerpo trémulo tuvo que recargase en la pared contigua a su brazo, qué estaba diciendo esta persona? Cómo…?... dónde…?... por qué…?... Imposible! Sus inseguros pasos le llevaron un poco más atrás, a donde pudiese llegar sería una opción, pero sus ojos se negaban a separarse de aquella joven que todavía le miraba con esa misma expresión, que dejara de mirarle! Que alguien le diera la maldita solución a todo esto!

Su cuerpo chocó contra algo detrás suyo, su mirada todavía asustada fue volviéndose para ver de qué se trataba, inseguro ya hacia donde girar los sonidos parecían hacerse cada segundo más lejanos…

"Ritsuka" y esa voz…esa voz… "Ritsuka" insistió llamándole con preocupación, su mirada púrpura se topó con un suave cabello rubio, ligeramente largo, y aquellos ojos que tantos misterios ocultaban, tan parecidos a los que acababa de ver

"Soubi" sus labios ajenos a sus propios pensamientos pronunciaron el ahora tan deseado nombre de la persona con la que había chocado a su espalda cuando quería 'huír' de todo aquello, la mirada ligeramente angustiada del rubio era rápidamente notoria en cada uno de los rasgos que él había memorizado bien

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder volver en si y obligar a su cuerpo a guardar calma.

"Agatsuma Soubi" pronunció de repente la chica, volviendo a hacer girar los ojos de Ritsuka y ésta vez, los del alto rubio también

"Así me llamo" el cabello parecía moverse con apenas el sutil toque del vientesillo, acariciando su rostro en un ambiente de impaciencia que parecía plagar ahora aquel pequeño espacio, y no fue hasta aquél instante que el 'campo de batalla' de la joven fue mostrado, para sorpresa del combatiente de beloved, parecía que ella había mantenido eso oculto desde un principio "Quién eres" se animó a preguntar de repente, saliendo ya del acostumbrado ánimo.

"Mi nombre es, Loveless"

Con aquellas palabras dos destinos eran sellados, los ilegibles ojos de Soubi que continuaban fijos en la joven, y la sorprendida mirada de Ritsuka grabada en cada una de sus facciones. El mundo parecía desaparecer alrededor de ellos, el viento se sentía aún más frío…

_¿Era ésta una pesadilla?_

Vxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

N. de A: Creo que era algo así de dos años de no escribir…dos? A que hora se hizo tanto? Perdí el hilo de muchas cosas pero retomando en donde me quedé, pongámosle un poco complicado todo a los niños. Disculpen nuevamente los GRANDES ENORMES retrasos, haré lo que pueda y espero, les guste.

A los que leen gracias y a los que dejan comentarios mejor.

Hasta un nuevo capítulo.


End file.
